carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arraignment (1986)
Blake is arrested for arson and First Degree Murder. Krystle rushes down to the station but she is so stressed that she keeps having blurred vision. Despite being arrested, Blake is only concerned about Krystle. Regardless, Krystle wants to work hard to get Blake free. Blake's new attorney, Earl Thompson, is hard at work. But Blake will have to wait until his arraignment to have bail set. Alexis is thrilled that Blake was arrested and goes to congratulate the District Attorney. Alexis also promises to use her newspaper to help push hard for a conviction. All she needs is to know the evidence against Blake. The District Attorney reluctantly agrees to divulge what he has. Alexis cannot believe that the District Attorney is going to use the evidence from that arsonist that she knows to be false, but not the District Attorney. She confronts Ben about using such a witness. Ben assures her that it will be fine, but Alexis is not so sure. Just to cover her back, Alexis pays Blake a visit and makes him an incredulous offer. She will use her paper to have Blake exonerated only if he leaves Denver and promises never to see the children again. Blake scoffs at such an offer and knows Alexis is making it because she is afraid the children will turn on her once they learn the truth. Blake is determined to fight this and win his freedom. Fortunately for Blake, his wife and sister manage to solve the case. Krystle and Dominique first speak to a fire marshal who is now reluctant to give evidence to Krystle and Dominique. The marshal does tell Krystle to look at the autopsy report of the man Blake allegedly hired to set the fire. He died of smoke inhalation and not burned to death when the chemicals exploded. It is very strong evidence that the fire did not start in that room. Even better, Jackie is beginning to remember what happened. At the hospital room, Dominique tries to get Jackie to remember. Jackie remembers seeing smoke and nothing but smoke until she gets towards Claudia's room. She sees Claudia open the door to her room and the flames are shooting out from there. The fire started in Claudia's room. The District Attorney decides to drop the charges and Blake is a free man and free to pursue his business ventures. Blake better get a move on those ventures because word reaches him that the crew has abandoned Nick Kimball following Blake's arrest. Blake does not find that surprising. At least he still has Nick and Dex on his side and they will assemble another crew once Blake's legal problems are resolved. Clay is still trying to do all he can to get Sammy Jo not to have dinner with his family. Actually, Clay is not ashamed of Sammy Jo, but it is quite the opposite. Clay is ashamed of his father. Buck Fallmont has regained his animosity of the Carrington family and blames them for Bart's downfall. Dinner with the Fallmonts ends in failure and with Buck accusing Emily of doting too much on Clay and ignoring Bart. Michael feigns concern for Blake's legal troubles and how it is effecting Amanda. He even offers her a should to lean on whenever she needs it. Amanda may take him on that. Steven, filling in for Blake, assures Michael that he will stop that. He will not let Michael do to Amanda what he did to Fallon. At Denver Carrington Ben and Adam continue to spar. Ben does not appreciate Adam hiring Dana after Ben fired her. When Adam informs Alexis that Dana is a valuable source of information, Alexis backs Adam's decision. How is Adam going to get information from Dana? By seducing her and lying. Dana does not seem that reluctant in being seduced, even though she is showing stronger resilience in keeping her loyalty to Blake. Ben, meanwhile, has other issues. He receives another mysterious phone call from Australia which he refuses to take and for which Adam notices. Back at the mansion, Ben finds Blake's box of pictures and weeps over the picture of his mother. He apologizes for what he had done to her. Alexis tries to assure Ben that it was an accident and not to blame himself for her death. When Blake is freed, Gordon Wales asks him about his dealings with Dex. Blake promises good things to come. Alexis still does not approve of Blake and Dex working together and takes the helicopter out to the site to confront Dex. Alexis will not have Dex use her equipment to help Blake. No need to worry about that, Dex is using his own equipment. Alexis then gets a call from her pilot that they are grounded because of a coming storm. Dex entertains Alexis to a meal of franks and beans with a bottle of Stella Artois. Soon the two are making love in the trailer. Adam just happens to be at Ben's office for the last mail run of the night and takes the mail from the courier. The top letter is addressed to Blake and it is from Venezuela. Adam takes the letter to his father (as a gesture to get back in his father's good graces). Blake opens the letter and learns that Ben had Caress kidnapped and sent her back to that Venezuelan prison. She pleads with Blake to get her out of there or she will die there. Blake knows that Caress is the key to clearing up this whole mess with the death of his mother and tells Krystle that he is going to free her. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Karen Cellini ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux * Pat Crowley ... Emily Fallmont * Richard Anderson ... Buck Fallmont * James Sutorius ... Gordon Wales * David White ... Dr. Gavin * Lorry Goldman ... Asst. D.A. Ferguson * Russell Johnson ... Earl Thompson * Taylor Lacher ... Capt. Harris * Carlos Romero ... Judge J. Thebom * Bryan Michael McGuire ... Bailiff Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert * According to the production guide, that episode is the 150th installment of the show. A party was held on "The Carlton" set to celebrate this event. 150party01.jpg 150party02.jpg Production details * Deleted scene: Blake is fingerprinted and photographied by the police. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.